


I heard him say (come with me now)

by fullmoon02



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/pseuds/fullmoon02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacy is gone, Lee is miserable, Barney is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard him say (come with me now)

The whiskey in the glass looked like fire. Lee found it fascinating.

“Hey mate, how many of those have you had?”

Lee kept the bartender waiting, staring at his drink, before mumbling:

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Well,” the bartender shrugged. “Perhaps you should head home after that one.”

Lee winced. His home felt like an empty shell with Lacy now gone. Her laugh echoed in the empty rooms at night. Sound like that could drive a man crazy. Which was why Lee chose to spend the night in the bar. Groaning, Lee bent his head down. He tried to ignore the world around him. All sounds came to one, incoherent noise. Barney expected to meet him tomorrow and Lee knew Barney would be disappointed to know he had been drinking.

Lee turned to look outside. The deep darkness revealed little. He was scared to leave. Not that he was afraid of being attacked. Even drunk he threw knives better than anyone else. He was scared because Lacy had left her things behind. A teacup, some clothes. Her book, unfinished, would still be sitting on the table. Lee didn’t know what to do with those items. He just knew he didn’t want to see them right now.

The music on the background was AC/DC but Lee couldn’t remember the song. He considered walking to the jukebox in the corner to check out the name. Turning around in his chair, he measured the distance between him and the machine. Deciding it was too long of trip for him to make in his current state, he turned around again.

For a fraction of a second he considered calling Barney to come pick him up but he dropped the idea like it was hot. Barney would be angry. Or he would laugh at him. Mock him. Barney knew from the start Lacy would leave. He always knew. While Lee knew Barney meant well his words were not the most emphatic ones. Sometimes the words hurt.

On the other hand, even though Barney loved everyone on his team Lee was special. No one, not even Lee, knew why that was. Lee, like everyone else, had to earn Barney’s trust. He did nothing differently - except for one thing: he asked questions. When Barney gave orders Lee didn’t like, he made sure to let him know about it. More than once Lee had been sure Barney would kick him out of the team. Instead, he had become Barney’s closest friend. He knew more about the man than anyone else in the whole world. 

A roar of laughter from the corner table woke Lee up from his thoughts. He should leave. The longer he stayed here, the more miserable he would become. He was expected to work tomorrow. He should get some rest. The night was wasted, he was wasted and he was feeling sick. He hoped the fresh air would clear his head, even a little bit. Stepping outside, he prayed for all that was holy that he wouldn’t collapse before getting back home.

Keeping his gaze firmly on his shoes, he took one step at the time, determined to reach the home before the lingering darkness on his side would claim him. Sometimes he stumbled but never fell. Twice he had to stop and lean against the wall, waiting for the nausea to ease. Just a little. Just enough for him to be able to continue. He didn’t want to stop.

He got further than he had believed before the darkness came. He barely had the energy to soften his fall with his hands before falling on the cold, hard concrete. Everything seemed to disappear around him until there was only darkness and pain. At some point he was briefly woken up by someone shaking his shoulders. He wanted to fight back but the movement sent a spike of paralyzing pain through his head. The last thing he heard was a familiar voice. Not Barney’s but... Was it Gunnar?

The next time he opened his eyes, he was laying on a bed. Without opening his eyes he knew someone was beside him. Then he felt it. A hand on his wrist. The grip was firm but not too tight. Lee knew it was Barney before smelling his cologne. Lee moved his hand marginally, messaging Barney he was alright.

Lee felt Barney’s breath on his neck when Barney whispered: “Just sleep for now.”

Lee sighed and was about to go back to sleep until a horrifying idea came to his mind.

“Please don’t tell me Gunnar…”

“...carried you home? Okay, I won’t.” 

The amusement in Barney’s voice was loud and clear.

“Fuck.”

“I’m gonna beat your ass when you wake up. Just so you know.”

Lee smiled. “I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

Lee never looked forward waking up with a hangover. However, at that moment, it didn’t seem all that bad.


End file.
